Bowser
Rarity slowly checked the measurements again, absolutely sure she had missed something. The dress she was creating today called for exactly 32 perfect rubies, spaced exactly 15 millimeters apart for maximum effect. She tsk’d slightly, locating the offending gem; number 14 was exactly half a millimeter off, an amateur mistake. She sighed and her eyes narrowed, as she slowly magicked the little gem into its proper place before leaning back to admire her work, letting out a small sigh as the tiny bell above her shop door tinkled as a yet unseen customer entered her boutique. “I’ll be right with you dear!” She called out from the back room, checking her mane in a small mirror beside the door before she pranced out of the back room, satisfied that it was in perfect form. Rarity’s eyes widened and she had to quell the urge to gasp loudly as she entered the main room. Standing before her was an immaculately kept, handsome jet black earth pony, a small red military beret perched over his close cropped blood red mane. The black stallion looked around, then into her eyes, slightly nervously; as if he was just waiting for something horrible to fall on top of him. She swore he looked somewhat familiar, then shook her head slightly as she remembered her role. “Welcome to Carousel Boutique! How may I help you?” “Ma’am. You uh… You are Miss Rarity, correct?” She flourished slightly, “Indeed I am, have you heard of my work?” “Not exactly ma’am.” She noticed his cutie mark, an image of a small oddly shaped cannon alongside neat little stack of shells, a miniature apple pie carved onto the brass casing of each one. Her eyes widened further and she gasped slightly, the origin of the mysterious colt becoming clear. “I don’t know if you remember… 2nd Lieutenant Howitzer at your service, it’s been… Been a long time.” “Howie? That little nerdy colt who used to spend all day with his face buried in technology manuals and creating those tiny models? The one who couldn’t let a day go by without playing soldier?” The colt flinched slightly, obviously stung by her words slightly “Yes ma’am.” He took a deep breath, before trotting slightly closer and holding his head up high. “Ma’am, I came here today because I needed to get something off my chest.” He stepped closer, almost knocking over a rack of freshly tailored dresses as he did, “My next combat deployment is in exactly 32 hours… I was in the neighborhood and figured… Well… Just in case I don’t make it back, I needed to say that I… I forgive you. I forgive you for everything.” She simply stared at him, mouth agape, still unsure what to say or do. “The years of name calling, physical abuse and… Rejection. I wasn’t able to make any friends in high school except one, who wouldn’t even acknowledge me openly for fear of getting on your bad side.” His tone became harsher and harsher with every word, “You made high school a living hell for me. Not one pony would come near me even, afraid of getting on your bad side!” He had shouted the last sentence, every word stinging her like a slap to the face. The stallion took a deep breath, steadying his anger, “I forgive you for it. All of it, even for this.” He turned his head, exposing a long ropy scar stretching from the base of his chiseled chin, down his neck and finally bottoming out just under his right shoulder. The memory of that day began playing in her mind. She and two of her colt friends had cornered him behind the lunch hall; he hadn’t even fought back. “Let’s see if soldier boy bleeds!” She had yelled, before taking to him with the x-acto knife… He hadn’t even cried out, he had just sat there. Staring into her eyes as she had dug it into his flesh. He stared again, unabashedly into her eyes, hoping for some response. She just stared back at him, still gawking. “Well. That’s all I needed to say…” He sighed, turning slowly back towards the door. Something clicked inside her, she couldn’t just let him go like that. “Wait!” She called frantically, a few paces towards him and closing the door to her boutique with magic before he could step outside. “I… I’m sorry.” “What?” He questioned back, disbelief in his voice. He clearly hadn’t expected this response. “I said I’m sorry.” She turned her head and stared at her own immaculately kept hooves. “I was such a horrible filly back then…” He stepped closer to her, reaching out a hoof and laying it on her shoulder as her head sank even lower. “Ma’am, as I said. I came here today because I forgive you… It wasn’t an easy thing, but I got over it.” She flinched slightly at the contact then gazed up into his large icy blue eyes, amazed he could be so compassionate after such a long time. Their noses were a few inches apart at this point; she could smell his sweet, warm breath as it blew over her nostrils. Blushing slightly, she pulled away from the contact and looked him up and down. “Well, I can’t let you walk away just like that!” She flipped the sign on the door from ‘open’ to ‘closed’ “Come darling, have some tea.” Howitzer glanced nervously around the room again, “I don’t want to impose ma’am, you seem such a busy mare.” “Nonsense!” She shot back at him, magically clearing a table of a pile of fabric off-cuts and sewing equipment. “I owe you a cup of tea at the very least! Sit!” The last word she commanded as she pulled up two large, squashy looking armchairs chairs to the table. The colt obliged, slowly taking the proffered armchair as Rarity levitated a small tray, teapot, kettle and teacups from the downstairs kitchenette. Plopping a few teabags into the pot, she used magic to instantly boil the water in the kettle in front of her, before pouring the scalding-hot water into the teapot. The tray was covered in scrumptious looking desserts, however when offered, Howitzer shook his head once, “No ma’am, low carb diet ma’am.” She placed the cakes down on the table, slightly disappointed and muttering a simple “Oh, I see…” They sat in silence for a while, waiting for tea to brew. Howitzer broke the silence, glancing at the racks upon racks of dresses around him, “Well, it looks like you’ve done well for yourself…” Rarity responded, a little too eagerly, “Yes, I’m one of the best fashion designers in all of Equestria!” She grinned sheepishly, “Well… I try at least.” “No, really… It’s nice.” He tried feebly, before falling mute again. She smiled awkwardly, glancing up at his beret, “So the military, dear? I wouldn’t have dreamed of you ACTUALLY joining them! What is it you uh… Do exactly though?” “Heavy artillery ma’am. Just got promoted to the orbital division… I aim the biggest gun, as it were.” He shrugged, “I’m still in the field, hooves on the ground calling in the positions. But nothing beats actually sitting in the gunners chair of a ground based unit, feeling the concussion as you fire a shell…” His eyes became glossy as he reminisced over the feeling. She continued as if he hadn’t even spoken, “I mean, you were always so… Peaceful, never fought back.” She clamped a hoof in her mouth at that last word, watching with slight dismay as the handsome stallion dropped the smile from his face, simply staring through her. “You want to know why I didn’t fight back ma’am?” “Well, it did perturb me a little… You did always seem to be a competent colt, I did always wonder why you were such a pansy…” She clasped her hooves over her mouth again, “Oh my! I didn’t mean it like that at all! I’m sorry!” “Ma’am, I never fought back because I actually had something to lose if I did… No offense, but I never expected you to actually go anywhere in life. Look at those two cronies you had working for you… What were their names, Hoops and Dumb-bell? They both work dead end, minimum wage jobs at the cloud factory.” He shrugged slightly before continuing, “Most everypony figured you’d end up the same.” She stared at him, completely and utterly shocked before quelling the rage boiling up inside her. “Well, you were an extremely adept designer – even back then… But nopony thought you’d go along with it…” “And why not!” She snapped back at him, failing to keep the anger within her from boiling over, “I was always good at what I did! It’s not my fault you were such a FREAK!” Her concentration waned and the teapot in front of her shivered and fell, shattering against the table and spilling scalding hot water all over the black colt’s lap. He yelled and jumped back, whinnying slightly as the armchair he was sitting on flipped over behind him. Before she could think and he could fully right himself, she was on top of him; raining blows down all over his chest and face. He just sat there, taking the punishment as she beat him. “FIGHT BACK!” She screamed, socking her right hoof into his jaw, “DAMN IT, FIGHT BACK!” She hopped off him, panting furiously and freshly manicured hooves ruined. Still fuming, the old hate and love for him bubbling up inside her along with the rage. She hated herself for loving the strange colt in school, but couldn’t ever act upon it; so she bullied him. She hated herself even more for still loving him. “A gentlecolt will never raise a hoof against a lady.” He grunted, spitting blood all over her immaculately kept floor. “What did you say?” He got up, cricking his neck slightly and wiping the spittle and blood from his face. “A gentlecolt never raises his hoof to a lady. Even a total bitch like you. Good to see some things in this world are still constant.” “But… But you… I…” He mock bowed, spitting the next sarcastic sentence at her with enough venom to make a rattlesnake bite look like nothing; “Good evening lady Rarity. Thank you ever so kindly for the tea, but my country needs me. Another thing you simply loved to ridicule me about.” He turned to face the door, looking back over his shoulder once at the shocked unicorn, “Thank a teacher if you can read… Thank a soldier that you can read Equestrian.” She lunged at him again, tackling him to the ground; her strangled cry turning into a sob as she made contact with the colt, sending them both tumbling through yet another rack of dresses. His eyes widening as she wrapped her hooves into his mane, and began sobbing deeply into his muscular chest. Mascara streaking her perfect white face and blending flawlessly into his jet black coat. He placed his hooves around her and held her close, all venom in his heart gone. He’d always been a compassionate pony, almost too compassionate sometimes. He was even more surprised when the soft sobs became what felt like soft kisses. He stared down at the pony through one eye, the other almost fully swollen shut from her impromptu assault. His heart beating slightly faster as his suspicions were confirmed. “Dafuck?” He queried, unable to fully process the turn of events. “I… I feel absolutely awful for what I did… You aren’t a freak… I’m the freak! Making fun of you because I was so insecure with myself… Who I was, WHAT I was doing… How I felt…” She moved her face higher, planting tear-strewn kisses all over the scar on his neck. “I’m especially sorry for this…” He stiffened as she reached a hoof down and softly stroked his sheath, which had been splashed generously when she had lost control of the teapot. The contact felt oddly soothing, and it took most of his willpower to stop himself from getting hard at that feeling alone. “Ma’am? What uh… What are you doing?” “My name is Rarity…” She looked into his eyes and his heart fluttered slightly, “Call me Rarity…” came the whisper, before her lips pressed against his. It only lasted for a few seconds, but those few seconds were some of the best in his life. Her pillow soft and lipstick covered lips pulled away from his hard, wind chapped ones; opening her massive deep blue eyes and staring up at his still shocked expression. Grinning deviously as it quickly changed from shock to acceptance, he had clearly wanted this for a while. Maybe he felt the same way about her? Despite the abuse, the sexual tension between the two was thick enough to cut with a knife. “Do you know what my mother always did for me when I injured myself as a filly?” She whispered, leaning back down to kiss his chest, slowly moving her face down the colt’s abdomen. “She’d kiss it all better…” He inhaled sharply as she took his member in one hoof, gently planting kisses all over the base of his sheath and balls, as the tip slowly emerged. She was still staring up into his own icy blue eyes with her own massive blue orbs as she did this, hoping for some sort of reaction. This he gladly gave as she moved her lips up, gasping again and closing his eyes in ecstasy as she took the head into her mouth; wrapping her pillow soft lips around the still sore tip, softly suckling on it. All the while she still stared into his eyes almost unblinkingly, before closing her eyes and moving her lips slowly down the shaft, until she reached halfway down; stroking the edges of his head with her hot, wet tongue. Her cheeks deflated as she rose back up the shaft, sucking in slowly at first, then faster as her lips reached the head yet again. Down she went, then up, her speed and how far down she would go increasing until she herself was making herself gag. He couldn’t take it anymore, reaching out with his hooves, he pulled her head off of him; pushing her gently back down to the floor and crawling on top of her, nuzzling her neck and lightly biting at her shoulder. “I want you…” She murmured, huskily. “What?” He whispered through a mouthful of her fur and skin, before slowly moving his lips down to her stomach. “Don’t make me beg… You know what I mean…” She whispered, arching her back as he reached her nipples, then crying out in both surprise and ecstasy as he grabbed one in his mouth and tugged. Letting go of it, he lightly whispered, “After how you treated me in school, I think a little ‘bullying’ of my own is in order…” Slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, he reached out his tongue into her open lips, gently massaging her clit, eliciting a deep euphoric moan from the fashonista. Her hooves flailed wildly every time he pushed his tongue over it, before she had the sense to grab him by the back of the neck; running her hooves through his short blood red mane, still moaning and thrashing in pure ecstasy. She was moving her hips with such force and frequency Howitzer was forced to grab her just over her hips, holding her down as she squirmed underneath his tongue. His chin was getting more and more soaked with both his own drool and her flowing juices as he pushed her clit harder, before plunging his tongue in and working her G spot; a procedure almost as delicate as aiming the massive cannon he was currently in charge of. His efforts were rewarded by more moans, a squeal and a soft increase in the flow of her tangy juices. Pulling his face out of her, he snorted and rolled her over; a little more roughly than he had intended, but he couldn’t help himself any longer. Pushing her rump in the air, he mounted the white unicorn, reaching down with one hoof to softly stroke her velvet soft lips with the head of his colthood. Allowing her to push herself up onto her front legs; she was a lady after all, ‘face down, ass up’ on the floor probably wasn’t a position befitting her station. “Gently ple- OHHHHHHHHHH! Stop teasing!” He bit down gently on her right ear, his left cheek resting on her soft, somehow still perfectly stylized mane. “What did you want again? My hearing must be going from all that field work…” “I… Want you…” “You want what?” “You know… Don’t make me beg…” “What was that? I still can’t…” “I WANT YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!” She screamed, reaching behind her and tugging on the shaft. “That’s better…” He whispered in her ear, before plunging his entirety into her soaking wet candyvag, causing her to moan even louder, dropping to her chest as her two front legs gave way. He kept himself inside her, almost balls deep and reveling in how soft, hot and wet she was, before drawing himself slowly out; the white unicorn furiously bucking underneath him in pleasure, almost throwing him off. Letting go of her ear with his teeth, he thrust himself in again more slowly, beginning to slowly gyrate his own hips to match her wild bucking. He moved his head over, sticking out his long orange tongue and flicking the tip of it to the base of her horn and slowly drawing it up to the tip, almost burning himself when a stream of magical sparks flew out of it as he reached it. Apparently she was more sensitive there than he thought. Grinning devilishly, he gyrated faster, the wet slapping of his pelvis on her rump and balls against her stomach quickly being drowned out by her moans and squeals of pleasure as he fellated her horn at the same time; often having to remove his lips from it as lazy streams of pure white sparks flew upwards from the tip. Her squeals slowly died out as she grew ever closer to her climax; being replaced by a low strangled exhalation of pure pleasure, the only sound topping it were his own low grunts and the ever constant slapping of flesh upon flesh. He himself still wasn’t close to release yet, but he was a giver more than he was a receiver. He quickly pulled his mouth off her horn and pulled himself out as he felt her tighten around him and a wall of fluids push against the head of his dick, spraying out the sides of his cock and turning into a waterfall of pony juices as he slid out. The exhalation turning suddenly into a pure unbridled scream as her whole body was wracked with spasms underneath him. Hopping off of her, he watched her lie there panting before lying beside her with his legs in the air; leaning over to kiss her once again on the muzzle as she panted, hips still convulsing with pleasure. She attempted to return the kiss, her tired lips fumbling over his as his tongue slid into her mouth, gently pulling hers up with it and leading it in a sort of twisted dance, the two tongues sliding over each other faster and faster as Rarity’s strength came back to her. After a good thirty minutes, though it seemed like only five, she pulled her mouth off his, staring coyly into his eyes, “did you?…” “Not yet…” She jumped up, slightly appalled, “You mean, you gave me so much and still haven’t finished yourself?! No, no, no! We simply can’t have this!” He felt a prickle on his skin, a faint magical aura forming around his body as he was lifted into the air ahead of the unicorn. He thought of struggling for a moment as she carried him off towards the table they had sat at before, but thought better of it. Worst comes to worst, he knew he could get out of it somehow. The table messily cleared itself as he felt the magic around him slowly ebb away, lightly dropping him on the table in front of her. She took a second to stare into his eyes again, before hungrily plunging her face into his groin; slurping up his semi erect colthood into her mouth, sucking deeply on it with the same voracity an alcoholic would slurp down a bottle of Applejack Daniels. He snorted again, almost instantly becoming fully erect in her mouth and causing her to gag deeply and move back up the shaft, pulling her lips off the head with a loud pop. “Well now, that’s better isn’t it?” Reaching out a hoof, he pushed her head slowly back onto his dick; gently massaging the base of her horn with the hoof. Her horn sent out more sparks and she moaned over his cock as he softly pressed into the base of the magical focus, working his way upwards with his hoof until he was rubbing at the tip; ignoring the burning hot pinpricks of white light as they shot out of her horn and lazily drifted down onto his outstretched hoof. She managed to get his entirety into her mouth, making little dainty gagging sounds as she reached the top of his sack and holding herself there for a full five seconds; an almost sick pleasure in her eyes as she watched him squirm underneath her. He began rubbing his hoof more furiously over her horn in response, causing her to inhale sharply and almost really choke on him. She pulled her mouth upwards quickly, smacking her lips yet again over the head of his cock; a glistening string of drool and pre-cum following her soft lips and dripping down her chin. Pausing to take a breath and revel in the sensation of her horn job, she wrapped her lips back around his colthood; fully intent on finishing the job at hoof. Howitzer clenched his teeth. His shaft was becoming more and more sensitive by the second, as the pressure inside of him built itself up just behind the base of his shaft. A mixture between a wild snort and grunt escaped his lips as he pulled her mouth off his cock, pushing her head back with the hoof he had been giving her a horn job with and roughly jerking himself off with the other. Unleashing the pressure inside him all over her face, both of their faces contorting with ecstasy as he physically and she magically climaxed; sending a shower of white hot sparks into the air as his hot, thick seed sprayed all over her face and chest. The two fell forwards on top of each other, panting from both the physical and mental exertion the two had endured those past hour and a half. Crawling down, Howitzer softly kissed the unicorn on the lips; her returning the kiss, but only briefly as she jumped to her feet in complete and utter shock. “ACK! You’ve gotten your… Seed all over me! MY MANE, MY COAT! YO…” Getting up, he deftly threw the white unicorn onto his back, stopping her mid-sentence and instead causing her to foalishly giggle before finishing in a softer voice as he carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom. “You ruffian you…” --- “SIS! I’m back from school!” Sweetie Belle called out as she slipped into the dressmakers shop via the back door. The front had been locked with the large ‘closed’ sign hanging out the front. She paused as she entered the main floor of the boutique, skirting around a wet patch on the floor and gawking at the mess of broken dress racks, china and crumpled piles of dresses just littered everywhere. She gasped again at the tiny pools of congealed blood near the door, her hooves moving as if on their own as she followed the infrequent fluid trail up the stairs and into the bathroom, fearing the worst. “Sis? Are ya in there?” she called at the closed door, hearing the shower running and a series of muffled groans coming from inside the bathroom. Receiving no audible response, she fearlessly ventured fourth; for all she knew, her sister was badly wounded and in need of medical attention. “SIS! I- WOAH!” She exclaimed at the sight in front of her. Her sister’s writhing back had been press up against the clear glass shower door, rear hooves hovering a few inches from the ground; the two large black hooves could barely be seen cupping her bottom and holding her in position through the thick mist the hot shower generated. Both the glass and her sister vibrating as an unseen force pounded into her. Sweetie Belle blinked, unable to comprehend the sight in front of her for a second before screaming and bolting from the room. Jumping down the stairs and skirting the piles of dresses and puddles of fluids as she ran full pelt towards the back door; throwing herself through it as both a horrible and amazing idea popped into her head. Category:Villians Category:Bowser/ Bowser Counterparts Category:MM54321 Videos. Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Villains